


Opposites attract

by outphan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Almost Sex, Grand Prix Final Banquet, I'm Sorry, Kissing, Like VERY OOC, M/M, Out of Character, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Banquet, Post-Season/Series 01, Sexual Tension, after the final, i dont even know, i guess, more kissing, this was supposed to be different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outphan/pseuds/outphan
Summary: This year's banquet is different. Or is it? There's something going on with Phichit and Chris...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nodoublemeaning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nodoublemeaning/gifts).



> I'm sorry? I have actually no clue what this is. It was supposed to be completely different, like proper smutty smut but the first draft was WAY too BDSM-y and I was like NOPE. The second draft didn't work, so I kind of completely took out the smuttiness. Anyway. Not my finest work, but I just needed some Phichit x Chris love. 
> 
> Beware: shit writing, even worse grammar, shit plot.

All the tension and adrenaline is gone from Phichit's body after the grand prix. He knows he could've been better but he got this far and he's proud of himself. He’ll do better next year. But he refuses to think about the future, he just wants to enjoy the banquet. 

Leaving his hotel room, he heads towards the lift. Yuri texted him saying that he and Viktor are already downstairs. The lift pings, and he sees Christophe inside. 

"Hey," Phichit says grinning as he steps inside. "I wanted to find you after the final. You were great." 

Chris chuckles and presses the "close door" button. "I messed up, but thanks. You were good, too." He winks at Phichit and he blushes. 

Ah, yes. There's one thing about Chris that Phichit cannot deny. That man is a walking sexual tension. While at dinner, watching pictures of Chris and Yuri naked, he kept focusing on Chris. Phichit's known Yuri for far too long, but Chris... Chris does something to his mind. He knows it's wrong, but he also knows it is there and cannot do anything about it. 

"Thanks," Phichit mumbles. 

They're quiet for a second, before Chris starts speaking again. "Say, how are you always so bubbly? Even when everyone's exhausted, you're always high on happiness." 

Phichit looks into Chris's eyes, and he sees a different person beneath all Chris's sexual persona. He sees those eyelashes (the eyelashes, oh. my. god.) and he sees vulnerability and sincerity. He has hard time answering Chris's question. 

"Uhm... That's exactly the reason. Everyone's usually down or just not in a great mood, so I want to help them, I guess." 

"That's nice." Chris checks Phichit's body out, he tries to do it subtly but he obviously fails if someone as oblivious as Phichit can see too. They arrive in the hall and start walking towards the conference room. As they walk inside, Chris turns to Phichit. "Find me in a bit." He winks as he leaves Phichit behind. Phichit can't help but check Chris's ass. Oh boy... 

He doesn't have time to think about it because Yuri gives him a glass of champagne. "Yuri!" he shouts while taking out his phone. "Congrats on your silver, I'm so happy for you!!!" He poses for the photo and without waiting for Yuri's reaction, takes the picture. 

"Thanks! I'm so glad you're here with us in Barcelona." 

"Yeah, well..." Phichit doesn't say anything because he's too busy posting the picture on Instagram. "Where's Viktor?" 

"I guess talking to Yurio or Yukov, who knows." 

"And are you drinking?" Phichit asks, laughing. 

"Oh, hell no. The embarrassment was enough for a lifetime, thank you very much." 

Phichit pouts. "But I wanted to see it!" The door opens, Yurio walks in followed by Viktor. Yuri smiles when he sees Viktor and looks down. "Go, be with your husband." 

"Fiancé." 

"Same difference." Phichit downs the champagne as Yuri walks away. 

  
The night is going slowly. It's definitely not as fun as last year's was said to be. A people or two are lurking on the dance floor but at first everyone's too awkward (and sober) to dance. Phichit talks to Yurio, discussing hamster names (Yurio doesn't really care, he's watching YouTube videos, but Phichit thinks better if he can say things out loud); he also chats with Viktor and Yuri, their conversation is playful, mostly telling stories about Yuri, making him blush. The only person he doesn't talk to is Chris, because let's admit, even though Phichit is a people person, Chris's ass (and eyelashes) did something to him and he'd rather avoid Chris. For a bit, at least. 

Towards the end of the night, after a good couple of champagnes (and other drinks, but he doesn't really know or care what they are) Phichit feels intoxicated. Not drunk, but not tipsy either. If he stops drinking now, he won't have a hangover tomorrow. 

"You didn't find me after all..." Chris says, giving Phichit another glass of something that looks like Appletini. 

"Oh..." Phichit blushes. He looks at Chris's chest involuntarily, because damn. "Sorry, I was busy catching up with friends." 

"I thought we were friends, too." 

"We are!" He replies way too fast, which makes Chris smile. 

"Good." They are quiet for a minute, watching the pretty much non-existent crowd, mainly JJ and Isabella as they perform a passionate dance. "This party is dead, wanna get out of here?" 

"Yes!" Again, Phichit answers way too eagerly. He downs his drink (it was indeed appletini) and follows Chris blindly. 

"I've been wanting to talk to you about something." Chris says when they're standing in the lift. Both their rooms are on the 12 th floor and as soon as the doors close, Chris stands next to Phichit, their shoulders and arms slightly brushing. "I've been watching you." They're standing face to face now. Chris bites his lower lip. Phichit is definitely not as sexual as Chris, but come on, who can resist Chris's charms? "The way you move out there..." Chris brushes his fingers along Phichit's arm. 

"Chris," Phichit says shakily, but Chris doesn't seem to hear it. 

"I know I could've done some... things earlier." He leans closer to Phichit, resting his chin on Phichit's shoulder. Phichit sighs and fights very hard to stay quiet. "But we needed to focus on the competition." He moves his head ever so slightly, lips brushing against Phichit's neck, not yet kissing it. "I know you want this too, but tell me and I'll stop." 

Many people don't take Phichit seriously, he's aware of it. They think most of time he's just acting childish. Would this be just to prove them wrong? But he does want it. Up until this point he's been too caught up in getting a medal, but now it's over, there's time to breathe and time to think, therefore time to realise there's one thing he's been trying to hide. He's guessing it started at the China cup. Seeing Chris performing to Intoxicated...  

"But why me?" Phichit asks quietly. 

Chris laughs and steps away. "I'm pretty confident when it comes to skating, but you beat me and I was like 'Wow, that dude knows something,' so I spent the next couple of days watching you skate on YouTube. You are amazing, don't ever sell yourself short." Before Phichit could stop himself, he's tiptoeing and pulling down Chris so that he can kiss him. It's nowhere near soft and delicate, it's awkward and sloppy, but still, it's what both of them needs. As the door pings to signal they arrived to their destination, Chris carefully pushes Phichit away. "So I'm guessing no objection there?" 

"Your room or mine?" 

"Mine." Chris takes Phichit's hand and literally drags him down the hall. As they arrive to Chris's room, Chris hands Phichit his key card because he's too preoccupied with exploring Phichit's body. His hands are wandering on Phichit's hip, his fingers digging into Phichit's flesh. 

"Oh, finally," Phichit says as he finally manages to unlock the door, because let's admit, Chris is very distracting. 

They step into the room. Chris turns the light on and as soon as the door shuts behind them, Phichit kisses Chris again, this time less hungrily, taking his time. Chris's teeth grazes Phichit's lower lip, which makes him shudder. He puts his arms around Chris's neck, pulling him further down. This makes Chris smile. 

"I keep forgetting that you're actually shorter than me." 

Phichit giggles. "Shut up." 

"Oh, I'm definitely going to enjoy this." Chris picks Phichit up (which only makes Phichit laugh more) and carries him across the room, only to place not so gently on the bed. Chris climbs over Phichit, knees on both sides of Phichit's body and places a kiss on his lips before looking into his eyes. "How far have you gone?" 

Phichit blushes. "I've never done anything..." 

"With a guy?" 

"With anyone. Apart from kissing." 

"Oh." Chris furrows his brows. "We can stop and we can just hang out or whatever?" 

"No! I mean yeah, but don't stop," Phichit says which just makes Chris even more confused. "I mean we can um... Oh, this sounds so stupid. We can do something? Just maybe don't go all the... way?" 

"Are you sure?" The same tenderness is back in Chris's eyes, which just makes Phichit melt. 

"Just kiss me." 

And Chris does, he keeps kissing and kissing Phichit, biting, tugging and licking his lips. Phichit can no longer stay silent, not that he wants to. He moans which only makes Chris more determined. Chris puts his hand on Phichit's waist, where his T-shirt slid up, his hands touching bits of Phichit's skin. Chris's lips make their way to Phichit's neck, kissing the corner of his mouth, then his jawline before kissing just above his Adam's apple. 

"Is it okay if I take your shirt off?" Chris asks huskily, his lips not leaving their place on Phichit's neck. 

"Yeah." Chris moves down, until he's lined up with the waistband of Phichit's jeans. He starts pushing Phichit's T-shirt up as he kisses his way back up on Phichit's stomach and chest. "Oh, fuck." Phichit says as Chris's fingers gently brush against his erection. 

Chris stops for a second. "I didn't know you swore." 

"Well, I'm gonna swear a lot more if you don't kiss me right away." 

Chris quickly takes his shirt off before removing Phichit's as well. "You're not so innocent after all," he says. 

"Nope." Phichit turns them over, straddling Chris's hips. He kisses Chris, placing his hands on his chest. His stomach grumbles and looks at Chris apologetically. "I hate to ask this, but if I don't eat now, I'm gonna pass out." 

"Wow, you know how to leave someone hanging," Chris says laughing, as Phichit sits next to him. "But fair, I'm hungry too." 

"Sorry." Phichit places a gentle kiss on Chris's lips. 

They end up ordering burgers and fries and while they wait, they pretend to watch some singing competition (but in reality, they spend that 20 minutes kissing). 

Out of all people, Phichit would've never guessed this. Just being there, laughing and kissing with Chris, blows his mind. But it's good. 

Definitely good.

 


End file.
